Hidden from love
by ABookWormsName
Summary: The Cullen's have been hiding Bella from her true mate, Demetri. But how can you hide her form the worlds best tracker? Will the secret be uncovered? Edward is not with Bella. AND NEVER WILL BE!
1. Chapter 1

A/n here's my new story. Read on!

Bella's POV

Riiiing. Riiiing. I hastily grab my phone. What the hell? It's three in the morning!

"This better be good!" I say when I pick up. I hear laughing over the phone. It's Carlisle. Awkward...

"I need you to come over right now." He says. I frown. He's not joking.

"Carlisle, it's three in the morning, what about Charlie?" I ask, trying to find away to get out of it.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't come...you both will die." Well that got me up!

"I'll be there in ten minutes." I say and hang up. I pack clothes and other necessities and I'm out. I start the car, wincing when it makes a loud noise. Thankfully Charlie sleeps like a baby. I drive off, wondering what's up. Emmet is waiting for me. Ok, now I'm freaked. I step out of the car, slowly.

"Emmet?" I ask timidly.

"Belly Boo!" He booms and wraps me in a hug and takes me inside. The family is waiting. Oh shit. I sit down next to Jasper and Emmet.

"Bella, we ask you stay with us for a bit. Vampires are here and they are dangerous. You cannot go outside, if they smell a hint of your scent they will drain you." Carlisle says. My breathing picks ip along with my heartbeat.

"What about Charlie?" I ask. Jasper chuckles.

"Selfless as always." I smile.

"Well if they track you or your house, they will drain Charlie as well." Esme says. Oh god...

"So promise you'll stay inside!" Edward demands. I frown. No way!


	2. Blues and Clues

Bella's POV

"No. I'm not staying inside for a week. Not happening." I say firmly. Carlisle runs his temples. As if he could get headaches.

"You have to!" Alice shrieks. Jasper simply looks at me confused, as he he couldn't figure out why I'd have objections to being trapped inside!

"No!" I say. I won't back down.

"But you'll be in danger!" Edward objects. Stupid Edward.

"I don't care. I'll die in freedom." Ha, I sound like someone fighting a war. Hehe.

"Freedom? Really?" Emmet say, chuckling. I glare.

"Your being ridiculous. Who's this vampire?" I ask. The Cullen's look at each other, having a silent conversation. I hate when they do it.

"Vampires, not one but more, the whole Volturi guard." Carlisle says, as if that will scare me.

"Don't care." I say coldly.

"We didn't want to have to do this." Alice says sadly. Do what!? Rose and Alice grab me. I scream but nobody helps.

"This is crazy!" I shriek. They take me to Roses room and lock the door from the outside. I go on the bed scream in the pillow. How could them do this?!

"I'm sorry. I didn't want this. I got outvoted." Rose says softly.

"Alice, leave." I say. She does. I sit up.

"I need to leave." I whisper. She nods.

"Tomorrow. I'll let you." She whispers back. I nod and let oblivion take over.

Roses POV

Poor Bella. Being kept from her mate. Must be painful for him. I can't believe Carlisle actually voted for this! This is torture for me to watch. I'm all to happy to help her. They actually kidnapped her. That's illegal! We're supposed to love her and wants what's best for her. Even if we don't like it. If you love someone let them go! Tomorrow they will be sorry. I just hope Bella will spare Emmet and I.


	3. The Truth Comes OutThrough M&Ms

Bella's POV

Tomorrow has come, which mean tomorrow is today. Well that was deep. Like at least 12 feet under. 'Rosalie. Rosalie!' I sing mentally. As if she could hear.

"Bella? I'm coming." Rosalie's voice tinkles. Maybe she can read my mind. Edward would be jealous. I change into one of Rosalie's clothing. All designer of course. An emerald green crop top, showing some skin, black booty shirts with a chain. Chunky ankle heel. Bright green tights. Tinkly bracelets. The mark of the Quilietes. Love those guys. The door opens. Rose eyes me.

"Nice." She leads me to the kitchen, where Emmet is. I look at Rose.

"He's with us. Team Human." He winks and me playfully. I love my big bro.

"So we swore we wouldn't tell you." Rose says. My face falls. Damn.

"So we spelled it out for you." Emmet finishes. They lead me to the counter. In M&amp;Ms it spells: 'your mate is a Volturi guard who's in the area.' I gasp. Wow.

"We have to go! Now!" Rose says. The Cullen's must be coming. Quickly Emmet rearranges the M&amp;Ms to spell out, 'One for the Human. Vampires:Zero' I laugh and jump on his back. We race out just as back door opens. They stop at the edge of a park. I get of his back.

"Will they track us?" I ask. Rose furrows her brow.

"Not sure. But we should keep moving." She answers.

"So let's have some fun." I whisper. Emmet rubs his hands together.

"What do you have in mind lil sis?" Emmet asks. I grin and spot a lady with nobody with her. It's in.

"Watch me." I say. I go up to her and point.

"Your ONE OF THEM!" I snout loudly, causing everyone to stare. Then I pretend to run and trip on purpose. Then I crawl away slowly. The look on her face is priceless. Rose and Em are laughing so hard if they where human, their heads would've exploded.

"Fuck, that was hilarious." Em says. I high five Rose and we're off. When I can finally see, we're in Port Angeles.

"What are we doing here?" Rosalie asks. Emmet's already at it. He's yelling at some old lady and then he screams and falls in the floor. She walks away quickly. Then he gets up and acts normal. He walk back to us. I'm laughing so hard, tears are running down my face.

"Priceless." I whisper.

"My turn and then down to business." Rose says. I nod. I get it. We have to find the Volturi. We go to the forts and track down so we campers. Rose and I go up to them. She said to follow her lead.

"Excuse me where is China? I'm a bit lost." She says. They all look confused.

"Yes, me and my girlfriend simply have to see the wall!" I say in a low voice. Their eyes widen.

"Yes, lesibianity is truly hard, babe." Rose says. We shake our heads and walk away. Emmet is chuckling.

"Nice." He says. We motions for me to jump on him. I do.

"Let's go get me my mate." I say and we take off into the darkness.


	4. Please read

Ok everyone. Look. I'm not a professional writer and I'm trying to be one. I'm writing these stories for pleasure. I just happen to post it online. I'm not asking you to read my stories. You decided to click on this page. Please keep rude comments to yourself. Constructive criticism is great but just telling me outright that you hate my stories is plain rude. Keep your attitude to yourself and go read another story. To those who are awesome and like my stories, well, kudos to you. I hope you enjoy them.


	5. Demtri hangs with veggies

To all my awesome readers! You are awesome! Also, please excuse any mistakes. I do not have a beta. So...bear with me. RAWR. Also, if any want to beta any of my stories u r more than welcome. So on that note, I don't own twilight, although Demetri SHOULD be mine. He is not. Or is he? Hehe.

Demetris POV

Time to check up on the golden Cullen's. Honestly the reason why they aren't completely incinerated now is because Aro likes Carlisle. Shame.

"Rock paper scissors in how goes with Demetri?" Alec offers. Jane and Felix nod. Jane loses.

"Let's go." She says grumpily. Sorry Jane. Not. We run and arrive to the Cullen mansion. It's big, but it has nothin Volterra. I knock on the door.

"Why are are knocking? Let's go and kill them all!" Jane says. I glare at her. She shuts up. Carlisle answers. I sniff the air. The most beautiful scent overwhelms me. 'MINE!' The beast in me roars. My vision goes red and I pin Carlisle to the wall.

"MINE!" I hiss at him and rip his head off. SHES MINE! I jump out of a random window. Im determined to find her. She's mine, mine, mine. I track the scent to all mall. I look around wildly, like an untamed animal. Which I am. Then I see her. A goddess. Aphrodite herself should kiss her feet. Brown and red tumbling hair to her waist. Curvy. Long legs and full lips. Giant brown eyes that entrap me. I'm hers. And she's MINE! She's next to...Cullen's? She knows of vampires? She's Bella? Maybe this is why Marcus sent me here? To find my mate? But then why did Aro say yes? He would know Marcus's intention form touching him. Of course the newborns... But then...suddenly the male Cullen touches her shoulder. I hiss and run and tackle him. I grab my mate, my goddess and run. I run until I see an alleyway. I set her down.

"Are you my mate?" She asks. An angels voice. I smell Cullen's all over and I shove her up onto the wall. Her legs dangle around my waist.

"MINE!" I roar. She giggles. Freakin giggles at a rabid vampire. I pull her lips to mine, needing to assert some dominance after seeing Cullen touch her. Her lips push back against mine, and a hot feeling soars through my body. I pull back, and we're both breathing hard.

"Hi." I say lamely. She smiles, her lips swollen.

"Hi."


	6. Jane and Alec

Bella's POV

My heart is racing. In the back of my head I'm like, 'he's gonna eat me!'. Yeah I'm weird.

"Mine!" He hisses at me. I nod slightly and nervously, not sure who the hell he's talking about. He cocks his head slightly. He looks cute like that.

"Demetri? Your my mate?" I ask cautiously. A smile lights up his face.

"Mates!" He agrees. The black in his eyes dim. Suddenly his crouches and hisses. Jane, Alec and Emmet appear. Rose is nowhere to be found. I smile at Emmet looks like he's going to rip off Demetris head. My heart clenches at the thought.

"Emmet. Is he mute? Or...diseased?" I ask. He snickers and I glare. He pales considerably.

"Don't eat me!" He squeals and hides behind Alec. Alec looks bemused, as me. Jane is simply glaring at the air. Maybe it did something to her.

"Jeez Em. Where's Rose? It's harder to protect her from the dynamic duo." I say. That's what we call Edward and Alice.

"Sorry, she loves the pranks. Poor humans..." He trails off. He's dead.

"Save me! She's a rabid animal!" He shrieks, his voice unnaturally high. Alec grins at me. I waggle my fingers. Demetri hisses. I touch is shoulder. It shocks me, like electricity.

"Ow!" I hiss out. "He zapped me!" I exclaim staring at my fingers as if they are a foreign object.

"Bella? Promise you won't hurt me?" Emmet asks. I smile.

"I won't fatally hurt you." I promise. He peeks out from Alec. Demetri growls at him loudly.

"Guys? Do I like tell him to shut up?" I ask stupidly. Janes lip twitches.

"Simply comfort him, he sees us as threats." Jane explains. I touch him again more carefully. He relaxes.

"Demetri? Can you..like...umm...not attack them?" I ask. He turns to me slowly, eyes black. Oh crap.


	7. READ PLEASE

Hey guys! Do any of you have the website/app called 'Wattpad'. If yes follow the following users

Miss_Devilicious -Me

Katrina_Lunisa -Me/Friend

Fiona_The_Devil -newbie who's super good

Alice_Loves_Wonder -newbie who's super good

if you don't...GO GET IT!


	8. Volterra, Here I Come!

Bella's POV

He starts running his hands all over me. Um...gross.

"Emmet?!" I complain. He smiles weakly at me.

"He's not trying to cop a feel. Just seeing if your injured." He says quietly. I stand still. Once he seems to be done he grabs me to him. Every touch is a little electric zap. It hurts a bit. Ow.

"Demetri...are you...ok...now?" I ask. I'm not sure if he can hear me. You know, vampire state of mind creepy thing. He simply purrs. I cannot sit this long so I get up. He grabs my arm and whips me into him. Someone's annoying today.

"Emmet! Jane! Alec! Rose!" I call. They appear. I can't see them, but sense them. The rush of wind.

"What's the issue?" Alec asks. Idiot.

"Everything's the matter! I don't know him and he's all vampire on me and I'd honestly rather have Jane and Alec use their power on me at the same time then be in this position!" I scream. The sound apparently is upsetting Demetri and he grabs me and starts running. Shit. He takes me to a plane. A freaking plane. Alone. With a rabid vampire. Somebody please stake me now.

"Demetri! Please come back to normal!" I beg. He cocks his head at me and sits at my feet like a dog. I run my fingers through his hair as her purrs softly till his eyes turn back to red. Finally.

"Are you normal now?" I ask bluntly. He stares at me for a second before Jane, Alec, Rose and Emmet burst in.

"What the hell Demetri?!" Jane demands as Alec simply glares. Rose comes over to me hesitantly. I hit Demetri on the head and walk over to Emmet and kiss his cheek. Then I go over to Alec and hug him. Then I turn to Demetri who's fists are clenched and eyes are black.

"Mine!" He hisses at them.

"No. Not yours. I'm me. Not a possession a person you goddam idiot." I scold him and then sit on the pretty seats and close my eyes. The plane starts to take off and I ignore it. I tune everything out and simply think.


	9. New chap!

Wow. Has it been this long since I updated? Damn, I am so sorry. Updating EVERYTHING today. SORRY! I've been MIA, I know and I'm sorry!

-/-/-

"Wakey wakey!" Jane coos and my eyes flutter open. I yawn and rub my eyes as I sit up and look around. Emmet is holding Rose who's glaring at Jane who's looking at me.

"We here?" I ask and Alec walks out of the back room of the plane, holding a very sheepish Demetri. I hide a smirk with my hand and Jane seems to be holding back a laugh as well. Rightfully so! He shoved me up a wall and kidnapped me! Not that it wasn't incredibly hot, but was it necessary?

"Yes, we are. We haven't asked yet, are you gifted?" I try to form an answer in my head. I mean, I guess I could be. My mind IS silent.

"I'll explain in front of the rest of the Volturi." I say and Emmet helps me up and I notice, out of the corner of my eye Demetri stiffen and twitch, as if he's restraining himself from kidnapping me...again! We walk off the luxurious plane and Jane leads me into a damp and cold hallway.

"Welcome to Volterra, home of the Volturi." Jane says dramatically, waving her arms. I smirk.

"Really? I thought the Denali's lived here!?" Sarcasm drips of my tone and Jane rolls her eyes and lowers her arms.

"Well aren't you cranky today..." Jane retorts and leads the way down the cold hallway. I rub my arms absentmindedly and Demetri throws me his jacket. I don't catch it in time and it falls limply on my head. I mutter a "thanks". Emmet and Rose snigger. I rip the jacket off my head and pull it on correctly. I immediately feel warmth seep into my bones and the scent is pure Demetri. Musky and manly. I pull it tighter around me and suddenly I bump into a wall. Apparently it's a moving wall because it catches my on the elbows and emits electricity as well. The walls name is Demetri.

"Woah, careful there." I inwardly roll my eyes at his words. He wasn't saying that when he shoved me against a wall. Not that I complained. I stride past him, slightly embarrassed at my clumsiness. Jane opens two large doors and I prepare myself for meeting the Kings. I am must be ready. I have too be.


	10. Aro

OMG I am mortified, sorry I got confused between stories and posted a wrong chapter! I AM SO SORRY!

"Hello Isabella. We've been waiting for you." Aro announces as I walk in. That isn't creepy at all, thank you for settling my worries.

"Great." I say lamely. Rose rolls her eyes.

"Thanks for freaking her out." She says sarcastically. I smile gently.

"It's fine. Hello Aro." I say and give a shallow curtsey.

"Such manners for a such a young girl. Please, tell us your story. I'm positive it's interesting." Aro says graciously.

"I'd be much obliged. Well it all started..."

"And that's how I got here." I finish. One of the guard wolf whistles and I grin slightly. That's right, I'm awesome.

"That's quite a story." Marcus says. His eyes are milky as if his eyes have seen so much they faded slightly.

"Are you doubting her?!" Rose says, glaring angrily. I touch her arm, signaling her to back off.

"Of course not. I have Demetri to testify to this." My eyebrows shoot up. I forgot he was here. Demetri steps forward and seeing him acting so stiff is annoying. His back is too straight, his face to guarded.

"Nice jacket." One of the guard mutters, Felix I think. I look at the jacket and almost blush. Almost. I stop myself in time and simply ignore him. I'm cold and there is no problem with being cold. Plus, his jacket is comfortable.

"Demetri, is Isabella gifted?" Aro asks, his eyes gleaming.

"I don't know." He says defeatedly after thinking for a few seconds. Aro turns to me, his eyebrows raised. I don't offer any information. Aro stares at me and I stare back defiantly.

"Will you stop with the staring contest and proceed?" Caius butts in after a minute or two.

"Yes I am." I say and then look down, fiddling with the sleeve of the jacket.

"Well, what is it?" Caius bursts out, obviously frustrated.

"I have a shield." I mumble and Aros head snaps up.

"A shield..." Aro whispers, caressing the word. I nod curtly.

"That's quite a powerful gift. For a human." Caius says suspiciously

"Thank you. We could stand here all day but I really am not in the mood. Either I'm staying here or I'm leaving. I'm fine with each. Your dice." I say. Aro and Caius and Marcus leave the room for a few minutes and come back.

"You can stay. Your room will be in the Elite floor. Demetri, take her. She's room 135. Go. Now." Aro orders. Then I'm dragged away from Rose and Emmet up to my new room.


	11. Room 135

For some reason when he says the room 135 the entire Volturi erupts in claps and wolf whistles and shouts of 'go Demetri'. As I'm set down, Demetri looks sheepish.

"Welcome too my, I mean your, I mean our room." He looks down, and I know he would be blushing if he could be. Our room. Fit for mates. I guess. I walk in and gasp. The room is beautiful. Red walls with silver lining and a black and white bed in the center of the room. I walk to the bed and flop onto it, sighing as I did.

"I love you so much. Your the best thing in my life." I murmur lovingly to the bed. Demetri growls, his eyes black. I sigh. Again?

"Mine!" He hisses possessively and tingles run down my back. He pushes me into a wall and presses his face to my neck. Deja Vu much? I laugh a little.

"Demetri, you getting jealous over a bed. Okay? Calm the fuck down,I'm fine, your fine, the world is messed up, that's fine too." Demetri remains in my neck. I sigh and wrap my arms around him and we stay like that for some time.

When Demetri comes too, he's quite embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I just get so angry and I can't think and I'm very sorry and-"

"It's fine." I say.

"I really do mean it and-wait what?" He asks, looking confused as eff.

"It's totally fine, I enjoyed it." I say and smirk. He looks at me starstruck. "I'm going to sleep now. Join me?" I ask and he nods dumbly and follows me to the bed. He crawled in next to me and I know he felt my heart race faster because he smirked against my neck. I took in a breath of his scent and just breathed slowly until I felt myself fall into the realm of dreams.


End file.
